The Unordinary Get Together
by Fafilicious loves DanRad
Summary: After Voldemort's demise in her 5th year, Harriet Lily Potter finally had the ordinary life she always wanted. Currently living with her Godfather and his son she couldn't wait to go into her sixth year at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, being Harriet Potter, life doesn't always stay ordinary. Fem-Harry/ Draco!


**Title**: The Unordinary Get Together

**Author: **Fafilicious loves DanRad

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Well except for the Characters J.K Rowling didn't make…But other than that, ya I own nothing!

**Summary: **After Voldemort's demise in her 5th year, Harriet Lily Potter finally had the ordinary life she always wanted. Currently living with her Godfather and his son she couldn't wait to go into her sixth year at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, being Harriet Potter, life doesn't always stay ordinary. A robbery at Gringotts leaves Harriet in a tight situation. Forced to marry early, Harriet must find someone who isn't only interested in just her fame and looks.

**Pairings: **FemHP/DM (eventually), FemHP/OCs, HG/RW, GW/OC,

DM/TD (one sided), SB/OC

**Warnings:** Swearing! Other than that…nothing really…

**AN:** So this is my first fanfic, and I hope to entertain you all! This is an **AU** story! So **Voldy's gone**. Yay! Also Lucius Malfoy was not a death eater when Voldemort returned in Goblet of fire. There may be some OOCness, I will try my best. I'M SOO EXCITED! *o*

* * *

**Chapter 1: **The makings of a storm

The light shined brightly on her closed eyes. Grimmauld Place lid up like the sun, which made Harriet Potter very mad. Even though the reason the place lid up so brightly is because she made it that way to 'liven up the place', she can't help but hate how it always wakes her up in the morning.

_'I've got to find a way to make it dark until at least 12:00pm'_.She thought.

Seeing as she couldn't fall back to sleep, she groggily opened her emerald eyes. The clinking sounds of plates told her that her godfather and his son Caleb were awake. With a yawn she got up and went to the bathroom to start her daily routine. Life was simply ordinary.

After the great battle and downfall of Lord Voldemort in the ministry of magic, Cornelius fudge was kicked out of office and was replaced by Kingsely Shacklebolt. With him as minister, half-breeds were now treated equally, Dementors were banned from Brittan, All the death eaters were locked away in Azkaban, and Sirius Black was cleared of all charges.

Reunited as a family, Harry, Siruis, and Caleb moved into Grimmauld Place. A redecoration was definitely in order and with the help of some friends; the old spooky # 12 Grimmauld Place was now a new and improved sophisticated house.

Harry smiled to herself as she walked down the stairs to greet her family in the kitchen. Sitting at the table was Sirius and Caleb who were shoving down their breakfast at an alarming rate.

"Morning pup, how was your sleep?" Sirius asked with a mouth full of pancakes. A piece fell out his mouth when he opened it which caused his son Caleb to snicker.

"Eww, paddy that's so gross" Harriet said with disgust and amusement shown on her face.

"You should have seen it when I came down this morning, he said hello to me with juice in his mouth and it spilled all over his pants."Caleb said with a cheeky grin directed at Sirius who was scowling.

"Oh shut it you" Sirius threw a bread roll at him with a half hearted glare. Harry rolled her eyes at them. "You two act like bloody children sometimes"

"Hey!" They answered both offended. Harry giggled.

"Anyway..." She continued "did I miss anything interesting?" She asked as she sat down beside Caleb.

"Other than a new law that was established, no you didn't miss anything" Caleb said innocently as he hid the daily prophet behind his chair.

"A new _law_! Since when? Caleb give it here! _Caleb_! Come on, _Merlin's pants_, _Calypso_!" She yelled then smirked when she saw Caleb cringe at his first name. "Alright, here"

Harriet took the daily prophet from her best friend and looked at the front page. She gasped at what she saw.

**_A NEW LAW ESTABLISHED_**

_Last night on August 29th, The Minister Shacklebolt confirmed the new law to the wizardring world of Brittan. Although it was not his choice, there have been many pure-blooded families who have been threatening to withdraw their generous donations to St. Mungo's, which forced the minister to finally act._

_'Decree #905- No wizard or magical creature is allowed to gift, loan, or give any money to someone outside their direct family._

_Nor are you allowed to leave anyone money in a will who is not a part of your direct family either.' _

_Will this help our wizardring community or will it bring us down?_

_"I believe it will help families Mrs. Skeeter, especially pure blood families. Magic runs through everything, including our money. Giving away money would be like giving away a families magical signature, which is very dangerous and unhealthy. I'm surprised no one has imploded with all the different types of magical signatures in their system" Said Lucius Malfoy, who was a big contributor to the new law._

_Is this the starting of a new war or the beginning of a healthy new wizardring world?_

_-Rita Skeeter _

"Are you kidding me?"Harriet said with a confused expression. "That makes no sense, how is giving away money giving away a magical signature?" Puzzled, Harry turned to the two men in front of her.

"Your guess is as good as mine pup" Sirius said while popping another pumpkin tart in his mouth.

"It's probably a ploy for pure-bloods to keep their wealth" Snorted Caleb. "Don't pay too much attention to it. It will just get you worked up for nothing" He affectionately brushed his finger across her cheek then taped her nose.

"Guess who was in the news paper for the 5th time this week." He asked with a smirk slowly gracing his face.

Sometimes Harry wished her best friend was in Gryffindor like her but when he looked like that; it's no wonder why the hat placed him in Slytherin.

_'That smirk looks exactly like Malfoy'_ she thought with a grimace.

She shouldn't be surprise though since Caleb and Malfoy are cousins. She remembers when she met the both of them in Madam Malkin's for the first time in their first year.

**_Flash Back_**

****_"Hogwarts, dear?" Madam Malkin kindly asked with a smile on her face._

_"Got the lot here - two other young men are being fitted up just now, in fact."_

_11 year old Harriet Potter looked to the back of the shop and sure enough saw two boys, one with blond hair and the other with shaggy black hair. They were both laughing hard at a joke the shaggy haired one had told._

_She walked further into the shop near the two boys and sat down on one of the chairs to wait._

_"Hello, Hogwarts too…?" The blond one asked her. Harry looked at him when she heard him talk to her._

_"Umm...yes" She answered shyly then looked back to her lap._

_"There's no need to be shy you know, we don't bite…well actually I'm not sure if I can say that for my friend Draco here, he looks like quite the vampire doesn't he?" The shaggy black haired one said with a smirk._

_"Sod off _Calypso_" The blonde one named Draco said with a glare. He emphasised the other boy's name which caused him to wince. _

_"Anyway" Draco continued "My father's next door buying my books and my mother is with his mother-"_

_"She's not my mother"_

_"Getting our wands. You see, our mothers are sisters, they do _everything _together." He continued, ignoring Calypso's comment._

_"Andromeda isn't my mother!"_

_"Well she's a way better mum than your real mum who isn't here isn't she." Draco replied with sneer. Calypso scowled and stepped of the footstool he was standing on and sat down next to Harry._

_"He's a bit of a prick isn't he? If we weren't cousins I would have never liked him." He said with a smirk. "So where are your parents?" He continued with a kind smile._

_"Oh umm... I never knew my parents…They died when I was 1."Harry replied quietly and he gave her a sympathetic look._

_"Hey it's ok, I never knew my Parents either. I live with my older cousin. So uh, what's your name…?_

_"Harriet"_

_"I'm Calypso Black but I much rather prefer to be called Caleb. I absolutely hate the name Calypso. I think it's a rather foul name…What did you say your last name was?" He asked curiously, flicking his eyes up to her forehead. Fortunately that day Harry remembered to cover up her scar with her messy harry._

_"I didn't" Harry replied, a bit nervous. Before he could ask another question Draco yelled rather loudly making them jump a little in their seats._

_"_What in Merlin's name is that?" _He pointed to the outside of the shop. Harriet and Caleb quickly got to see what he was talking about._

_"It's just Hagrid." She replied rather annoyed at the boy's rudeness._

_"You mean that _beast_ has a name?" Draco sneered with a raised eyebrow._

_"He's not a beast, he's my friend, and you're a prat."Harriet said defensively, gathering up her courage. Caleb sensed her irritation and turned towards Draco._

_"Hey Dray, we should probably be going back, your mother and Andromeda are probably waiting for us… Um see you later Harriet." He nodded to her then grabbed his cousin's hand and dragged him out the store._

_Watching them walk away, Harriet decided that she didn't really like Draco but Calypso seemed like someone she could be friends with._

**_End of Flashback_**

****With a sigh Harry turned back to the prophet and flipped the page.

"What a surprise… it's me again" She rolled her eyes and flipped the page again.

After she defeated Voldemort, her fame increased about a million times more. She's gotten so many letters from so many people who were giving her marriage proposals, friendship request, and even asking if they can adopt her. She stopped reading them all about 2 months ago and asked Kreacher to deal with them.

"Oooo… A robbery at Gringotts, I wonder how the Goblins are taking it" Harry asked, her emerald green eyes sparkling with amusement. Sirius and Caleb both shrugged. She set the paper on the table, took a piece of toast then got up to go back upstairs.

"I'm going to get ready; I'm meeting 'Mione and Ginny at Diagon Alley." She continued with false excitement. "Were going _shopping!"_

Sirius groaned "More shopping…? Didn't you guys go last week?"

"But like didn't you know…? There's a _sale_ this week!" Caleb squealed sarcastically in a high pitched girly voice. Harry rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Ginny really likes shopping and Mione said she needed to pick up a few things for school so I guess it turned into this big shopping day." She began walking up the stairs.

"_Wait! _I'll-umm…can I come with you…" Caleb asked awkwardly and started to walk towards her. Harry Blinked down at him.

"Why…?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Yup"

"I hardly think that's necessary"

"I do if you want to come with us."

Sighing, Caleb composed himself into the Slytherin he was and said "With all these bloody idiots out there I just want to make sure no bloke comes up to you"

For some people, the winning smile Caleb gave would be very convincing. To her, she saw right through it but she didn't press the issue further.

"I guess… you can come…" Harry ended lamely.

"Cool! I'll be ready in a sec" Caleb replied and ran up the stairs. Harry watched him leave with a searching expression. She couldn't understand why he would want to go shopping with girls.

She waved at Sirius and went upstairs. _'This is going to be interesting' _

* * *

Things at Malfoy Manor were absolutely dreadful. Well, to Draco Malfoy at least. His mother and father were throwing a party for the new established law and he was forced to be there as a representative of the future Lord. The place was filled with snobby pure-blooded families who were from all over Europe.

Before the party started, Draco's mother told him to be thoughtful about his future bride, since he would need to choose soon.

_'Being the heir to a family really does suck sometimes' _Draco thought and rolled his eyes lazily.

He, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott were standing next to each other secretly drinking firewiskey out of wine glasses.

"We should be at Flint's party, not here" Draco said complained miserably while taking another swing.

"I hear the Greengrass sisters are going and they just broke up with their boyfriends" Theo said while Draco groaned.

"Aren't you supposed to be looking for a possible bride right now?" Asked Blaise and took another swing of his drink.

"The only suitable person in this room is Parkinson and Davis and there is no way in hell I will ever marry that pug-faced bitch and that evil psychotic bitch." Draco said harshly, flashing Blaise with a hostile look.

Blasie showed no sign of fear as he was used to his best friend's antics so he just rolled his eyes. "If you think you can get a chance with one of the Greengrass sisters you _must_ be drunk already."

"Why can't he have one of the Greengrass sisters…? Once you have two legs and a prick, you have a chance." Theo said bluntly and the Italian once again rolled his eyes at his friend's stupidity.

"Everyone knows that the Greengrass sisters have an arrange marriage to these blokes in America for when they turn 18."

"Yes well…That doesn't make me want Parkinson _or_ Davis any less" Draco said with a scowl.

A giggle behind them told them they weren't alone. The three boys turned around to find Tracey Davis giggling mad and holding a glass of butterbeer. She was wearing a blue satin dress with faint floral prints on it. It was way dressier than the three boys who wore a plain button up top and slacks but they didn't care.

"What do you want Davis?" Draco sneered at her in annoyance.

Tracey Davis was a very pretty girl; there was no doubt about that. With her slim waist and long wavy black hair, if she wasn't so bloody crazy Draco may have even considered her.

_"Geez… She almost reminds me of Aunt Bella"_ He thought with a grimace.

"Aww…Dray! That's no way to talk to your future wife now is it…?" She said with a pout. She then walked up to Draco and traced his chest with her finger. Theo choked on his drink with shock and started couching while Blaise widened his eyes.

Draco grabbed her hand and said rather aggressively "What the _hell_ are you on about Davis?"

"Well your father was talking about you and said that you are in need of a bride. My father offered me and Lucius took it into consideration…well that is if you don't find someone yourself but between you and me…" She leaned in closer and brushed her lips against Draco's ear. Draco stiffened when he heard her whisper "I don't think you'll find anyone as good as me." She pulled back with a smirk and winked then walked away.

Draco was peeved to no end. Theo was patting his friend on the back for support while Blaise was looking around the room. When he found what he was looking for, he nudged Draco to look.

When he turned around, no doubt there were his father and Mr. Davis probably discussing his future.

"Mate, I'm sorry to say this but I think we can finally say… you're screwed." Theo said gazing at the two men across the room. For once all Draco could do was slowly nod because what Theo said was probably right.

_'Shit, I'm so screwed'_

* * *

"Caleb are you ready yet…?"

Harriet stood at the front of the door with a sulk. She was wearing skinny jeans and a plain tee-shirt. With the help of Hermione she learned how to fix her messy hair problem and her eye sight. She was really excited to show it off to her friends but Caleb was acting like a girl again.

"Were going to be _late_, can you worry about your hair later…? You always _do_ this! You know what? When we get there I'm not telling them why we were so- Whoa." She cut herself off with wide eyes when she saw Caleb walking down the stairs.

Caleb has always been good looking to Harry, even when she first met him at Madam Malkin's but this was different. '_It's the hair' _Harriet thought. Whatever it was, he definitely looked better.

Calypso Sirius Black had short shaggy black hair and deep blue eyes. With broad shoulders and toned muscles his polo shirt fit him really tight. If Harry didn't considered him as a brother she would have totally thought he was hot. She didn't even realise she was staring until he smirked. "I know I'm gorgeous Harry but there is no need to stare, it's rude you know"

"Oh whatever you prat, let's just go" she blushed at being caught and hit his arm. "Bye paddy!"

"Wait! Let me see you before you go" Sirius yelled back from his room. When he came down and saw his son dressed quite handsomely he said "Who are you meeting at Diagon alley and why don't I know about her?"

"I'm not meeting anyone, I'm just going to look out for my little sister" Caleb replied with a smile and ruffled Harry's hair. "Hey watch it" She said and batted his hand away causing him to snicker.

"Of course and after this I'm going to have a steamy make-out session with Snape." Sirius said sarcastically. Harry burst out laughing while Caleb just rolled his eyes.

"Well whatever it is you're trying to hide son…just know that I have sources" He tried to discreetly look and wink at Harry who discreetly winked back.

Caleb again being a Slytherin saw the whole exchange. He opened the door and smirked.

"I'll keep that in mind doggy."

The last thing Caleb heard from the house was a growl before he ran for his life.

* * *

Pacing in his green and silver room was Draco who was trying to find a way to annul the impending marriage contract.

"Well you don't know for sure if your father was actually talking about a marriage contract" Pointed out Theo who was lounging on a couch.

"Believe me I know my father, he wouldn't be wasting this much time with rift rafts like the Davies's. He thinks he's helping me because he knows that Tracey Davies is the most beautiful girl after the Greengrass sister in the Slytherin house." Draco continued to pace and raked his hair with his fingers.

"Well as least your father is considerate. See now, my father the bastard would marry me off to the ugliest trench there is if she was a rich and-"

"_Enough_" Blaise cut him off sharply, scowling at the two boys.

"Draco are you going to come up with a plan or not?"

"If you would just give me some time to _think_ Zabini,without your scowls then maybe I would have had an idea by now." Draco snapped at him.

"How about you try to convince Davies how repulsive you would be if you two got married. Then she would force her Father to annul the bloody contract for you." Theo suggested.

"That sounds like a plan a Gryffindor would come up with" Blaise sneered.

"You know, I don't see you pitching any ideas Mr. I'm so _bloody_ brilliant_"_ Theo sneered back.

"Why don't you do this in a more mature manor and actually look for a girl who interests you?" A voice asked. Draco rolled his eyes.

"That's a horrible idea why in the world would I do that -"Draco paused when he realised neither of his friends said anything. Theo hit his arm and motioned with his head to the door. Draco turned to face the door and found Lucius Malfoy looking at him.

"_Father…! _I was just… I mean I really meant that-"Draco was cut off when his father raised his hand to silence him. In the background he could hear his friend Theo snickering.

"I am not offended by what you said, but I am concerned on how you will choose your wife. That being said, I took it upon myself to make a marriage contract with Mr. Davis. You have one year to find yourself a bride, if not you will marry Miss. Tracey Davis. Use your time wisely son." With that, Lucius Malfoy gracefully left the room.

"I fucking told you" Was all Draco could say. Theo was gaping at the short monologue Lucius just gave and Blaise, whose face was usually collected, was in complete shock.

"I mean we kind of knew this was going to happen but seeing it for real is still quite unbelievable" Theo said shaking his head.

"I can't marry Tracey Davies! The woman is _nuts. _She went insane and snapped her ex-boyfriends Firebolt360in _half _because he didn't get her anything for their _3 week_ anniversary! Who in Merlin's name actually does _3 week anniversaries?" _Draco screeched his face red from anger.

"Whoa man…You can't snap a man's broom in half. That's like snapping away their pride right there." Theo shook his head.

"At least we know what to do now" Blaise said slowly composing himself.

"And that is...?" Theo asked, giving Blaise a questionable look, while Draco calmed himself down and faced his Italian friend with a raised blond eyebrow.

"We find you the perfect bride."

* * *

Sitting on the couch at Grimmauld place was Sirius Black who had a soft smile on his face. He was a very happy man. With everything that happened over the past year, how couldn't he? Voldemort was gone, he had his son and goddaughter back, and he was finally a free man. Life was perfect. Well, almost perfect.

His soft smile faltered when he thought about his seven month girlfriend. He still hasn't gotten around to telling Caleb and Harry about her. He wants to marry her but he's worried about their reactions, especially Caleb's. When his mother left, he always had some kind of hope that she would come back, even when Sirius tried to tell him that it's not very likely.

His eyes flashed with rage at the thought of her. Around 16 years ago, when he was accused for being a traitor to Lily and James Potter, she immediately left him and Caleb and took a whole lot of his money with her. She didn't even try to find out if the accusations were true or not, she just upped and left and never came back. He later found out that she has been secretly taking out large amounts of money from his account even before she left him. She never loved him, he can't even remember if she ever said it.

He really does love Nina though, and he hopes the kids learn to love her too. He first met her when Dumbledore introduced her as a member to the order of the phoenix.

With her gold eyes, it was so easy to get lost in them. It swallowed him whole and filled him with warmth every time he looked into them. She was the one who kept him company during Caleb and Harry's 5th year seeing as she worked close to Grimmauld place and visited often. Everything about her brought a smile to his face and he could always be himself around her. There was no one else for him than her.

As Sirius got up with a sigh, the daily prophet fell out the chair. When he bent down to pick it up, he saw the page that talked about the robbery at Gringotts.

'I wonder which sucker got robbed this time' Sirius smirked to himself, thinking it was a snobby pure-blooded family.

With a bored expression he read " 'today at Gringotts there was a robbery blah blah blah... Deepest apologises to the owner of vault 6-'" He was cut off by a loud crashing sound.

With the newspaper in his hand he took out his wand and he sprinted to the source of the loud noise. When he got to the entrance door, he saw a very panicked looking Remus Lupin.

"I came as soon as I found out what happened. How is she, is she okay? Where is she?" Remus asked Sirius franticly. He rushed passed him into the living room looking around.

"Whoa Moony calm down... now tell me what happened." Sirius said calmly but seriously and grabbed Remus by the shoulders to steady the man.

"W-what happened...? What do you _mean _what bloody _happened_! Did you not read the _daily prophet_? _Harriet has been_ _robbed_!" Remus snapped at his ignorance.

Sirius blinked a few times before the words sunk in. "H-Harriet was what...?" He spluttered in disbelief. He quickly opened the daily prophet, almost ripping it in half then read on from where he was cut off.

"We g-give our deepest apologies to the o-owner of vault 6-687..."

Sirius looked up and stared at Remus with wide eyes. He then stuttered "S-he...she's n-not here...she's not here...and I-I...I-"

"_Sirius!_ _Where. Is. She_?" Remus asked with harsh seriousness.

"Diagon Alley"

"Come on let's go!"

Both men ran to the fireplace, picked up the floo powder and to Diagon Alley they went.

* * *

"Harry you lucky prat! Look at how many bags you have!"

Harriet, Hermione, Ginny, and Caleb were all sitting down on a bench, taking a break from their extreme shopping day. Ginny couldn't help but point out the mountain of shopping bags beside her emerald eyes friend.

"I know, she practically bought out all of Diagon Alley" Hermione joined in. They all started laughing except for Harry who rolled her eyes.

"You know I could just return the stuff I bought you guys-"

"No you can't, it's final sale" Caleb cut her off with a cheeky grin. Harry's left I twitched, she grabbed her wand and cast a silencing charm on him. His jaw dropped in shock while Ginny barked out laughing.

"Harry you can't just silence people when they annoy you." Hermione scolded her half heartedly, obviously trying hard not to laugh.

"What...?" Harry said, giving her an innocent look "He's not ordinary people, he's a downright pain in my arse and anyways the charms were made for a reason." She finished with a dramatic hair flip which made Ginny laugh harder.

Caleb's dark glare was what made Hermione start to giggle. "Harry come on, look at him" Hermione said attempting to be serious but failing miserably.

"Alright, alright" Harry said and with a sigh she lifted the charm off him.

"You sodding prat" He said, looking murderous.

"Oh come on. You can't tell me you never saw that coming" Harry said with a teasing grin. Caleb just ignored her and looked the other way. With a sigh Harry got up and picked up her bags.

"I have to go to Gringotts" She opened her money sac and shook it then continued "I'm running low on money, do you guys mind?"

They all shock their head and gathered all of their stuff. As they started walking Ginny huffed in annoyance. "These bags are so heavy, isn't there a spell to make things lighter?" She complained.

"Here I'll take them; I'm not holding anything anyways." Caleb offered her with a soft smile and Ginny gave him a grateful smile back. The exchange did not go unnoticed to Harry who was staring at him intently.

"What...?" Caleb asked her, after catching her stare.

"Nothing...nothing at all..."She secretly smirked to herself.

Their trip to Gringotts was definitely not uneventful. From out of nowhere a big crowd ambushed them with a million questions.

"Hey Harriet do you think you could take a picture with me?"

"Hey Harry, can I call you Harry? My friends call you Harry-"

"Harriet Potter! It's such an honor! Can you sign my tee-shirt?"

"Harry-"

"Harry-"

"Hey Harry"

"This is_ crazy!_" exclaimed Hermione who was getting bumped into Harry from the crowd. Harry was trying to find a place to hide but seeing as she couldn't get out of the crowd she started to panic. Ginny was trying to push them off but there were just too many.

Seeing the panic look on Harry's face, Caleb knew he had to do something. He pulled out his wand and yelled "_Temporaria tempus Frigidus"._

The crowd suddenly began to stop moving, dropping everything that was in there hands. The wind couldn't even make their hair move and Harry knew that because her own hair was moving from the wind. Even the birds stopped moving.

'_What did he just do?'_ Harry looked towards Hermione and Ginny who also had quizzical looks on their face then back to the crowd. She almost wanted to burst out laughing because some of the faces of the crowd looked hilarious. It was like the world was frozen with the exception of the 4 of them.

"I know...its brilliant isn't?" Caleb smirked, looking around at his work proudly.

"More than brilliant, this is _fantastic_!" Ginny exclaimed with a huge grin on her face also looking around. Caleb blushed at her praise while Harry nodded in agreement.

"H-how did you do that? I've never seen or read a spell like that" Hermione said with an unreadable expression. She almost looked disappointed in herself that she didn't know what the spell was.

"It temporally freezes time. Tricky thing is you have to really concentrate on who or what you don't want to freeze." Caleb answered.

"So when you say temporarily…um should we be leaving or…?"Harry asked with a wary glance at the crowd.

"_Oh_! Um…wow I can't believe I forgot…um ya we should go" He looked at his watch then continued "more like run…fast… _now_!" He took off without glancing back.

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione all looked at each other with a surprise look before understanding then sprinted after him. They didn't make it that far when Harry noticed a bird fly past them. She stopped and turned back around to the crowd and saw them looking for her.

"_Look there she is!"_

"Um…Guys They're after us again, run _faster!" _Harry yelled with wide eyes and started sprinting again.

_"Which way do we go!?"_ Ginny yelled at Harry.

_"Turn left!"_

They all turned left and saw the gleaming building of Gringotts. In the background, the sound of cheering fans could be heard which told the 4 to not stop running.

When they got inside Gringotts they all tried to catch their breath.

"L-lock…the…door" Hermione managed to get out at the guard beside the door.

"Why…?" He asked puzzled

"JUST DO IT!" The four of them yelled. The guard jumped a bit at the sudden yell of their voices and quickly locked the doors with his wand. As soon as he did, loud banging sounds were heard from the other side of the door. The Guard looked to the 4 teens with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't ask." They all replied shaking their heads. Hermione sighed and put her bags down.

"Well…that was certainly…amusing" she said with a grin on her face. The other three followed suit and put their bags down and looked at each other.

All of a sudden, Hermione started snickering. The three of them looked at her in shock, not believing that she was laughing at a time like this before they slowly started to snicker as well. They all turned to the guard who was looking at them as if they were crazy which made them burst out laughing.

"I-I can't believe that happened" Ginny wheezed out and wiped a tear that fell from her eye from all the laughing. They managed to calm down and take a breath, that's when they realised that all the goblins were looking at them. It was really quiet in the room which meant that the crowd had finally stopped banging and left. A pin drop could have been heard in the room.

"Awkward…"Caleb pointed out.

Harry motioned them to follow her with her head and went to the front desk. Before she could open her mouth, a familiar voice yelled her name from behind the locked doors followed by some banging.

"_HARRY! Open this bloody door! Is Harriet Potter in there!_?"

The guard quickly unlocked the door and it burst opened. In came a dishevelled Sirius Black and an exhausted looking Remus Lupin.

_"Harry!"_ They ran up to her with panic looks on their faces.

"Is everything alright…? What happened?" Harry asked concerned. She glanced at her friends to and saw that they all looked just as worried as she did.

"How much money did you spend today?" Remus asked seriously looking directly into her eyes.

"I-I-I don't, I have about 10 galleons left; I was just about t-to get some m-more" Harry stuttered then continued "What's happened? You're starting to scare me."

"Ya…what's with all the seriousness dad? Is everything okay?" Caleb asked.

_"10 galleons left! _Harry you _have_ to have more than _that_!

How are you suppose to-" Sirius was cut off buy an unfamiliar voice.

"Ah miss Potter we were wondering when we would be seeing you." The head Goblin of Gringotts said. They all turned around and faced the Goblin.

"Why would you be waiting for me?" Harry asked looking rather scared at this point. No one was giving her any answers.

"Well don't you know? There was a robbery at Gringotts last evening and your vault was reported completely empty."

* * *

**AN: Again this is my first story and I'm really young so please ease it on the criticism -.- **

**I hope you enjoy :DDDDDDDDDDDD**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


End file.
